Lament Of The Demon
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: AU. The Great Dog General of The West is incapable of giving his third wife a child due to an ancient curse. So, he turns to his eldest son, not knowing that Sesshomaru holds a secret under his cold exterior.


**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! This idea came to me randomly while taking a shower. Crazy, I know. I get my inspiration from such weird places. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from writing this.

* * *

><p><em>Lament Of The Demon<em>

Kagome stared at her dirty clothes in silence. Once again, her clothes were stained with blood. She sighed and closed her eyes. Once again, she was unable to become pregnant and bear her husband a child. It pained her that she was unable to give him a son or a daughter. He never showed his disappointment, but she knew he yearned for children too, and she knew her inability of bearing children frustrated him. Both his previous wives had no trouble giving him children, after all.

"Kagome?" a voice whispered. Kagome opened her eyes and looked over shoulder. Getsuka, her only step-daughter stood in the doorway, her silver hair shining brightly under the sun that peeked in through the windows."Are you alright?" Getsuka was worried, Kagome could hear it in her voice. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm alright," Kagome whispered, "I was just going to wash my robes. They are stained with blood."

Getsuka looked down at the robes in Kagome's arms and her worry faltered and turned to sadness. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome shook her head and looked down at the floor. Getsuka debated on what action she should take, then stepped closer to her step-mother and reached out her. "Do you want me to call father?"

"No," Kagome said hastily, "I don't want to upset him. I'll just wash my robes and pretend nothing happened. Maybe I'll be pregnant next time!"

Getsuka mustered a smile, but it was fake. She admired Kagome's determination, but she knew Kagome would never become pregnant as long as she tried with Saitou, the Great Dog General of The West. It wasn't Kagome who was the problem, she was perfectly capable of bearing a child, but Saitou wasn't, not any more. The demon carried a curse, an ancient curse that was placed on him over a hundred years ago by a witch in a rage. Poor Saitou, in his blinded longing for Kagome, refused to tell his own wife the truth, for he feared losing her.

"I smell blood," a male voice announced, "you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha, Saitou's youngest child, poked his head in the room, his ears twitching. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I'm alright," Kagome announced. Inuyasha sniffed the air, then blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I shouldn't have imposed." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha always jumped the gun when she had her menstrual cycle. Inuyasha was at the ripe age of one-hundred, a child in demon terms. His mother had been human, and she died during child birth. Saitou never looked at a woman after that, until five years ago when he met Kagome.

"You shouldn't barge into a woman's room like that," Getsuka lectured her younger brother sternly. Inuyasha's blush intensified and his ears flopped down. Kagome smiled warmly at her two step-children. They were only half-siblings, but Getsuka cared for Inuyasha deeply, despite him having human blood. Getsuka's older brother, on the other hand, despised Inuyasha.

Getsuka squeezed Inuyasha's cheeks, then turned around and smiled at her step-mother. "We'll leave you in peace." Kagome nodded gratefully. Getsuka dragged Inuyasha out of the room and closed the door behind them. Kagome sighed and collapsed on the ground. Tears welled up and streamed down her face. She felt like an utter failure.

* * *

><p>Saitou knew Kagome wasn't pregnant. He smelled her blood when her cycle started, but he decided to ignore it. Approaching her would only upset her further. He turned the page in the old book he was reading. The sun was sitting high in the sky and baked down on him. It was a beautiful day, but the smell of Kagome's tears distracted him. He thought of going to her, but he knew she wanted to be alone. He tried concentrating on the book before him.<p>

He knew Getsuka was approaching him, but he did not acknowledge his daughter's presence.

"Father?" Getsuka called to him. He glanced at her, then back at the book. Getsuka sighed. "Kagome is in pain, father. I know you are not prepared to tell her the truth, but it's killing her. She wants children, father."

"I know," Saitou stated, "but I cannot give her children."

Getsuka bowed. "At least try to muster the courage to tell her the truth."

Saitou snapped his book shut and looked up into his daughter's golden eyes. "How will that fix anything? She will still not be able to bear any children!"

Getsuka cowered at her father's tone. "I'm sorry. But at least she'll know it's not her fault. She's blaming herself for this."

Saitou sighed and closed his eyes. "What can I do to give her what she wants? I've tried contacting the witch, but she is not within my reach. I am even studying dark magic to find a cure, but there is nothing."

Getsuka noticed her brother's presence moving towards them. She glanced at her father, then looked up at Sesshomaru when he stepped into the sun. Saitou nodded his head in greeting, Sesshomaru did the same.

"News?" Saitou asked.

"There were two panthers in the eastern area of our land," Sesshomaru stated, "but I have taken care of them."

Saitou nodded. "Good, you may rest now, my son."

Sesshomaru nodded, then looked his sister in the eye. She gave him a stern look. He returned it with a cold gaze.

"Father," Getsuka hissed, "I think Sesshomaru has more to deliver."

Saitou raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru glanced at his father and bowed.

"I did not mean to keep it from you, father," Sesshomaru said, "but the elders are not satisfied with the way you are handling the mating with Kagome."

Saitou hissed at his son. "They know nothing of our circumstances!"

Sesshomaru did not react to his father's outburst. "I am aware, father. But they want you to properly mate with her."

Saitou sighed and looked up at the sky. Several clouds were floating slowly above them. How could he properly mate with Kagome when he knew he would never be able to give her a child? If he was to bind her to him through the mating ritual, no other man would be able to touch her, and that would rule out children for her, forever.

"You are not listen to the elders concerning this situation again," Saitou ordered, "they must speak directly with me."

"Understood," Sesshomaru agreed, then he turned around and walked away. Saitou watched his son leave, then turned to his daughter.

"I don't want to hear about this from you again, either."

Getsuka looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, father."

Saitou nodded and opened his book again. "Call your mother, I need to speak with her."

Getsuka nodded.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was a beautiful demoness. Even after several centuries, she still held her regal beauty. Saitou admitted that he did still care for her, but he no longer craved her the way he used to in the early days of their lives. Tsukiko was no longer his true mate, but that didn't stop her from living under the same roof with him. She did it for her children, and for the sake of being able to see her love. Saitou may not love her, but she still loved him.<p>

"You called?" Tsukiko asked as she sat down opposite him. Saitou nodded and closed his book.

"The elders are breathing down my neck," Saitou stated.

Tsukiko closed her eyes and smiled. "Of course they are. You are yet to mate with the human girl. They might not approve of her species, but she is your wife, and they will accept her as long as she is bound to you."

"That's the problem," Saitou whispered. Tsukiko opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem? Mating with a human has never been a problem for you before!" Tsukiko spat. Saitou gave her a cold glare. Tsukiko sighed and looked away.

"If I mate with her," Saitou trailed off, "then she will never be able to be with another man. She will never be able to bear children."

"Have you told her about the curse?" Tsukiko asked.

"No."

"You should," Tsukiko smirked, "after all, she's the only woman you've been with since you've been cursed. She thinks there's something wrong with her."

"Since when do you care about her?" Saitou asked.

"I don't, but I care about our children, and this is upsetting them."

"Sesshomaru, upset?"

"I meant Getsuka and Inuyasha."

"You've never called Inuyasha your child before."

"No, I haven't, but he is just as much my son as Sesshomaru is," Tsukiko stated.

Silence enveloped them. Tsukiko checked her nails, then glanced outside through the window. Saitou's study was large and open and the sun was peeking in through the windows. She could still remember the days she spent in the office when she was young. Those days were her best, when Saitou still cared enough for her to make love to her.

"I want to give Kagome a child," Saitou broke the silence.

"Then get a human ward for her," Tsukiko shrugged.

"I cannot," Saitou whispered, "she wants to carry a child in her womb. She wants to feel the child grow within her."

"Then get her a human concubinus."

"Have a human male sleep with her? That will not satisfy the elders. I cannot have her give birth to a human baby."

"And why is that? You love humans."

"I do," Saitou admitted, "but the elders will not approve. They will know it is not my child."

Tsukiko sighed. "A demon then."

"That's what I thought," Saitou stated, "but I need your approval."

"Why do you need my approval?" Tsukiko asked, surprised. He's never asked her for approval before. He always did what he wanted.

"Because the only demon I trust for this," Saitou took a deep breath, "is our son, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Kagome stared ahead of her silence. Saitou sat opposite her, drinking his tea. Her heart hammered in her chest. The moon was full and its light shone on them through the window. Candles were burning around them and the aroma of tea filled their senses. Kagome's tea was left untouched.<p>

"You look beautiful," Saitou stated. Kagome looked him in the eye, then looked away. She was dressed in a white kimono and her hair was braided. Her hands were clenched tightly on her lap. She was nervous, beyond nervous. In fact, she was horrified.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked in a whisper, "It's futile. I cannot have children."

Saitou sighed, placed his cup on the table and looked at his wife. She refused to make eye contact with him. "You can have children."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to look at Saitou. "What do you mean?"

Saitou looked down at his claws. "I'm the one who can't have children. A hundred years ago, a witch cursed me. It's an ancient curse that makes it impossible for me to bear children."

Kagome's heart stopped. It couldn't be...all this time her own husband lied to her! He held her, made love to her and ignored her when she was in pain and blaming herself for not giving him children. She didn't know whether to slap him or leave the room. Instead, Kagome stood and approached the futon. She sat down. Saitou stood up and approached her. He sat down beside her and reached out to her. She flinched, which saddened him, but he grasped her kimono and slowly pushed the fabric down her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt betrayed.

She shivered when her breasts met the cold air. Saitou undid her obi and pulled her kimono down further, until he completely removed it, leaving her nude. He leaned closer and planted a warm kiss on her neck. He then pulled away and pulled the covers over her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, then gently lowered her until she lay on her back. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Saitou gave her an apologetic look, then he stood up and left the room.

Kagome heard him come inside, but she did not move, nor did she look at him. He sat down beside her, but did not touch her. Their breaths were all that could be heard. Kagome eventually glanced at him. His silver hair was untied, as always, and he was dressed in his usual robes, except without the armour. She bit her lip, knowing that the two of them can't sit like this the whole time.

"You don't have to do this," Kagome whispered, "I...I can learn to live without my own children."

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "This Sesshomaru is not doing it for you."

Kagome winced. "I'm sorry. Then why are you doing it? Why did you agree? And don't tell me it was because your father asked, you know you can say no."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "If I do not do this, father will never mate with you, which will anger the elders."

Kagome blinked. It was the first she had heard of that. It pained her to know that this was all just because of family politics. She knew demons were different when she married Saitou, but never knew that it could become this complicated.

"Do you want to do it with me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he untied his obi and removed his robes without saying a word. Kagome's heart was beating rapidly now and her palms were sweaty. She jumped when she felt his fingers move over her cheek. She looked him in the eye and froze. There was something there that she has never seen before...something...warm. She closed her eyes when he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her collarbone. His touch was light and gentle, not what she expected. She inhaled deeply when he moved his lips lower and kissed her on her breast.

Sesshomaru kicked the blankets out of the way and positioned himself above her. She opened her eyes again and gave him a very weak smile.

And then they became one.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast time, and the whole family was gathered at the table. Getsuka was sitting with Kagome and Inuyasha. The three were discussing a possibility to go on a picnic. Sesshomaru sat on his father's right side and did not utter a word. Saitou was at the head of the table, where he could watch his family. Tsukiko sat next to her son, and she was glaring at Kagome while she ate.<p>

"What do you think, father?" Getsuka asked, "should we all go for a picnic?"

Saitou frowned. "I suppose. Would you join us, Sesshomaru, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko scoffed. "I have better things to do." Saitou glared at her. Tsukiko returned the glare.

"If you wish for me to attend," Sesshomaru said, "I shall."

"It is your choice, son," Saitou stated.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, who blushed when they made eye contact.

"Do you want me to attend?" Sesshomaru asked. Tsukiko gave her son a surprised look. She never expected him to ask the human woman what she wanted! She glared at Saitou again.

"I-I would like that," Kagome muttered.

"Then I shall attend," Sesshomaru stated. Getsuka grinned, while Inuyasha glanced between his brother and step-mother. There was something strange about the two of them...

The morning passed without any further events. Finally time for their picnic arrived. Getsuka and Inuyasha carried the things they needed, while Kagome walked with Saitou, holding a parasol over them to protect them from the sun. Sesshomaru was not far behind.

"How are you feeling?" Saitou asked Kagome.

"I feel fine," Kagome replied.

"Nothing since the other night?" Saitou asked. Kagome shook her head. It's been four days since she had made love with Sesshomaru, and she was still to find out if she was pregnant.

"You look beautiful today," Saitou pointed out.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, but she did not feel elated like she usually did when he complimented her. She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who stared back. She smiled warmly, then turned her attention back to her walking. They finally reached their destination and set up a blanket and prepared the food. The family ate together and laughed at Inuyasha's jokes. Well, everyone except Sesshomaru laughed.

After swallowing down some tomatoes, Kagome stood up and excused herself. She needed to be by herself for awhile, so she decided to take a walk. The trees were beautiful and flowers were in full bloom. Kagome smiled as she walked, memories of her days back home flashing through her head. She missed her parents. She wished she could speak to her mother. Kagome laughed to herself. She should write to her mother when she gets back home.

A twig snapped, causing Kagome to spin around, suddenly alert. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Sesshomaru. He was watching her with her golden eyes. She smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome blinked when Sesshomaru moved closer to her and closed the gap between them. Her breath hitched in her throat when Sesshomaru caressed her cheek and undid her hair with his other claw. Her dark locks fell free from their bonds. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes when he pressed her hair against his nose and inhaled.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, confused. He opened his eyes to look at her, then he leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome stiffened, but relaxed when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing their tongues to meet. It was like gravity was defying its usual mannerism and coercing her to react towards Sesshomaru's affections. She did not understand why this was happening, but she did not regret it. In the few years she has spent with Saitou's family, she's always felt drawn to Sesshomaru. The night they shared just intensified her fascination. She was not about to let go. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru back just as eagerly as he was and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome buried her hands in his hair and growled when he moved his lips away from her mouth. He smirked and trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned and threw her head back, while hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around Sesshomaru. He assisted her, by lifting her and supporting her by holding her thighs. He returned his lips to hers and the kiss became sensually hot.

Sesshomaru's fingers slowly pushed Kagome's kimono out of the way, while she pushed his robes down his shoulders. Sesshomaru moved his lips to her collarbone, then lower to her breasts. She squeaked when she felt his tongue brush her sensitive flesh. Feeling hot and bothered, Kagome undid his obi and pushed down his robes further. Sesshomaru smirked again and pushed her against a tree for support.

They continued to make love until Kagome could no longer count the amount of times they felt the peak of pleasure.

* * *

><p>The moon was half-full. Saitou watched it from where he sat on the verandah, his golden eyes distant and a pipe propped in his mouth. He was dressed in his night robes, but he could not make himself go to bed. He could hear the crickets chirping under his feet. He inhaled a puff of smoke, just as Tsukiko emerged from her quarters and approached him. She sat down beside him, also only dressed in her night robes.<p>

"Good evening," Tsukiko greeted.

"Good evening," Saitou greeted his former mate.

Tsukiko looked up at the moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Saitou smirked. "I assume that's why your father named you after it. And why you named our daughter after it too."

Tsukiko laughed. "Indeed."

"What do you want?" Saitou asked.

Tsukiko glanced at him, then looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "You know me well."

"Of course, I do," Saitou stated, "we've been mated for over five-hundred years."

Tsukiko smiled warmly at the man she loved from the bottom of her heart. "Yet, you don't think of me as your mate, do you?"

Saitou sighed and exhaled a large puff of smoke that evaporated into the night air.

"I will only cease to be your mate when you mate with Kagome," Tsukiko continued, "I have always been your mate, even when Izayoi was part of your life. Why didn't you mate with her?"

"Izayoi did not wish to be mated with me," Saitou stated. Tsukiko's eyes widened. In the hundred years that have passed since Izayoi's death, she had never known that the human woman had refused Saitou's offer of mating. How could the woman turn a blind eye to such a gift? However, this relieved Tsukiko, for the woman's stubbornness had allowed her to stay mated with her love.

"I see," Tsukiko trailed off.

"What do you want, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko stood up and stepped in front of Saitou. He looked up, alarmed. Tsukiko took a deep breath, then untied her obi and allowed her kimono to drop on the floor, leaving her bare under the moon's caress. Saitou's eyes narrowed.

"You are testing me, wench," he growled.

"And you haven't taken me to bed in over a hundred years," Tsukiko stated, "I know you yearn for me, even now, I can feel it through our bond."

Saitou growled again, then grabbed Tsukiko's wrist and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her neck and bit down, hard. Tsukiko gasped. She did plan to bed him...

She did not expect him to renew their mating.

* * *

><p>Kagome's menstrual cycle was late. She knew this could mean various things, but she hoped that her wish had finally come true. A smile formed on her face, then it was replaced by a frown. She did not feel very enthusiastic about approaching Saitou and giving him the news. It's been more than a month since she had shared a bed with him. It was strange, her husband was suddenly distant.<p>

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was always by her side. When she was walking through the gardens, he would accompany her. They enjoyed each other's company. Sesshomaru was surprisingly easy to talk to, although he usually just listened while she rambled. When they were not having wonderful conversation, they were in the bedroom making love in a wide variety of positions. She knew Saitou was probably aware of their affair, but he did not bring it up. Kagome knew she was supposed to feel guilty, after all, she was only meant to sleep with Sesshomaru once, but she could not bring herself to be guilty. She loved Sesshomaru, a lot more than she feared her husband.

A knock on the door shook Kagome from her reverie. She turned around when the door opened, revealing Tsukiko. Her eyes widened. Tsukiko never came to visit her in her private quarters...

"Hello, Kagome," Tsukiko greeted warmly.

Kagome was surprised by Tsukiko's warm greeting. "Um...hello."

Tsukiko shook her head and closed the door behind her. "Do you want me to brush your hair for you?"

"Okay?" Kagome half-asked, half-stated. The demoness motioned for Kagome to sit, then she untied Kagome's hair and slowly moved a comb through her dark locks.

"I noticed that my son is quite fond of you," Tsukiko pointed out. Kagome froze. Tsukiko laughed. "No need to worry, dear. He's been attached to you from the beginning."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Tsukiko asked as she tilted her head to the side, "He has done well to hide it beneath that cold exterior of his. Sesshomaru has always been drawn to you ever since he met you five years ago. However, he fought his feeling for his father's sake."

"I thought Sesshomaru hated humans?"

"I think that's just his excuse for not understanding humans," Tsukiko pointed out, "humans are weak and your lives are so short. He just can't comprehend it."

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

Tsukiko smirked. "I am his mother, I know him better than anyone else."

"Are you angry?" Kagome asked.

"No," Tsukiko replied, "I am grateful that my son has someone like you."

"But Saitou..." Kagome trailed off.

"Saitou will understand," Tsukiko smiled, "in fact, I think he already does." Kagome noticed something on Tsukiko's neck. She frowned and turned around to get a better look. Tsukiko blinked in surprise, then followed Kagome's gaze and froze. "Oh...I didn't think you would notice."

"Is that your mating mark?" Kagome asked, a sudden pain clenching her heart.

"Yes," Tsukiko whispered under her breath, "Saitou renewed it after a century." Kagome mustered a fake smile. She was happy that Saitou didn't seem to have any resentment towards her, but the fact that her husband pushed her away and returned to his mate did still hurt. "Kagome?"

"I'm alright," Kagome muttered, "just tired."

* * *

><p>Kagome stepped inside Saitou's office and bowed. He did not look up from what he was doing. Kagome took this as her cue to sit down and wait. Finally, Saitou looked up.<p>

"You are with child," Saitou stated.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

"And you have been sharing a bed with my son much longer than I asked him to," Saitou stated again, a bit too calmly for Kagome's taste.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"Do not apologise," Saitou hissed, "I do not require your apology. I know why it happened. I know why your heart belongs to my son. It's because I never truly gave you mine."

Kagome looked down at her feet. She had suspected that Saitou never truly opened to her, especially since they never mated, but hearing him say it was painful. She did after all, marry him and not just out of spite. A part of her really did love him, just not as much as she loved Sesshomaru.

"I saw Tsukiko's mark," Kagome decided to say.

"And how do you feel?" Saitou asked.

Kagome looked up. "I am happy. I always knew that deep down you still cared for her."

Saitou closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. "To think, my own son being capable of hiding his feelings from me for so long. I trained him well."

Kagome smiled weakly. "What will become of us?"

"Nothing drastic. You will still be part of my pack," Saitou stated, "only you are my daughter now, not my wife."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes," Saitou whispered, "I am letting you go."

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes fluttered open when the sun kissed her skin. Silver hair buried her face from the view of others. Confused, Kagome pulled the hair away and sat up, only to notice Sesshomaru asleep next to her. He had stayed the night, something he had never done before. He usually left in the wee hours of the morning after they made love for his own quarters. Kagome smiled and planted a kiss on his shoulder. When he slept, he looked like a puppy, not some fearsome heir of the Western Lands.<p>

Kagome stood up and stretched her arms above her head, then placed both her hands on her swollen belly. A smile graced her features as she felt her baby kick. She was at least sixth months along now. It was not long before her bundle of joy would come into the world.

"Why are you not in bed?" a groggy voice asked. Kagome turned around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru's two golden eyes stare at her intensely. He was half-asleep and his hair was a mess. Kagome giggled and sat down on the futon again.

"The pup is excited," she stated as she reached for Sesshomaru's hand and placed it on her belly. He frowned, but when the baby kicked his eyes lit up. Kagome giggled again. He was such a cutie when it came to moments like these. Sesshomaru hid a lot of interesting characteristics under his cool facade.

"You are beautiful," Sesshomaru whispered, then planted a kiss on Kagome's stomach. Kagome smiled happily at the comment. He always knew how to make her feel amazing. Sesshomaru sat up and cupped Kagome's cheeks, then planted a kiss on her nose. "And soon you will be my mate."

"About that," Kagome interjected, "why are you putting it off?"

Sesshomaru pulled away far enough to look her in the eye. "If I were to mate with you while carrying our pup, I could kill him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How? Babies don't die when their parents have sex."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about the sexual part of the mating."

Kagome's mouth formed a perfect 'o' in understanding. It was the mark that posed the danger. After all, the mark was not just a mark to be made on her skin. It was a binding, a powerful exchange of youki, and it was clearly not designed to be used during the development of a foetus.

"Well," Kagome trailed off, "thank you for caring about me."

Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks and her nose, then finally her lips. "I will always care about you."

Kagome smiled warmly. "And I will always love you."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You sound like mother and father now."

Kagome giggled. Indeed, Tsukiko and Saitou had a strange habit of professing their undying love for each other around every corner. Oh, and they were very loud. Enough said. Kagome planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's nose, as a return gift. "Well, I was married to your father."

Sesshomaru snorted. "And I am their son. I really question how I am related to them sometimes."

Kagome smirked. "I can see the resemblance." Sesshomaru glared at her, then leaned in to kiss her again. Kagome returned the kiss with equal fervour, until they both stripped from their clothes and buried themselves under the covers.

* * *

><p>Getsuka's eyebrow twitched. "Why are all the couples in this place so fucking loud?"<p>

Inuyasha looked up, confused. "What you talkin' 'bout, sis?"

Getsuka sighed. "This is a fortress, and yet I can _still_ hear them. It was bad enough with father, but now Sesshomaru too!"

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

Getsuka tucked a stray strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "I swear, when I get a mate, I am fucking out of here."

Inuyasha just shook his head at his sister's rambling. Looks like everybody in his family was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why can they all hear each other so well in a fortress? They are demons, so they have superb hearing. Haha. Also, Getsuka is my OC. I just thought it would be fun to throw in a sister for Sesshomaru. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
